


Cornered

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [11]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse towards mutants in keeping with themes of Logan, Aggression, F/M, Intimidation, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Whilst pursuing a mutant Donald gets the opportunity to make an unscheduled visit to your house, yet he has an unexpected encounter of his own.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 2





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Donald's POV, we get a closer look into Donald's work life before focusing more of domestic dramas. This introduces a new mutant which becomes a bigger problem for Donald as our story progresses.

The mutant shook violently on the concrete floor, muscles in spasm - 50,000 volts will do that to you. Sure some mutants could withstand it but not this one. The taser’s probes were still attached and volts still cursed through its body – Donald wanted it fully incapacitated until the last moment when they could bind and gag the thing. As small and feeble as it looked, at any moment, like any abomination, it could be dangerous. MX131’s mutation was verbal hypnosis the Reavers had been equipped with earplugs but being so close Donald didn’t want to risk it.

“Well, look what we got here boys.” Donald uttered as he loomed over the quivering mess, foam oozed from its mouth. “Peters you got restraints? Good. Now on my command Hopkins release the charge and Peters secure it. Gag first.” He looked both men in the eye before giving a firm nod, “Arm restraints at the front.”

“Now, now you’re alright.” The mutant sat sideways in the SUV, snot dribbling from its nose covering the thick gag that shrouded its mouth and looped under its chin, tears stained its cheeks, the realisation of capture rather than the lasting effects of the taser. Donald cupped the mutant’s head with his robotic hand, petted its hair as he spoke, voice dripping with Southern charm, “What’s so bad? Gonna get three meals a day, own bed…better than on the run, looking over ya shoulder all the time.”

The mutant glared up at Pierce, fear and hatred, of course he and his men were the target of their rage – though they were only following orders.

“Now, you know we got you but we’re still looking for your companion…your brother.” It shook its head. “We know y’were planning on meetin’ up. He’s not gonna be difficult to get – we got you now didn’t we? Save everyone a lot time, a lot of pain if you helped us out.” Donald’s grip turned firm, pulling a little on its hair, just enough to impress his full meaning. Hopkins now at his side, Donald turned to him. “Lot’s can happen on a mission, people get hurt in all the chaos…but if we could plan it out. What you think?”

“That’s right boss.” Donald nodding, feigning concerned. “Hopkin’s paper?” the man passed the writing implements to him.

“Just an address honey.” Donald put on his best smile, gold tooth gleaming. “Good girl.”

Donald took the scrap of paper as he shut the car door on the mutant, smirked as he read the address, “Hopkins, you think you can handle the transfer.”

“Sure thing. You going ahead?”

“Yeah long drive but it’s good.” Waving the address in the air, it linked to the files on the pair MX131 and MX132 aka Brianne and Brynt Hammond. A cabin they visited regularly as children. Donald had done his homework, scoured old bank records, holiday snaps (people put all sorts on social media) and then of course the Mutant Registration Commission enabled the basic tracking of mutant families. But all that wasn’t the reason for Donald’s smugness, the cabin was two days drive away and they’d need to stop for the night, and he knew exactly where to stay. He reached his vehicle and in the quiet, air-conditioned interior called a motel. It wouldn’t be busy being mid-week he knew he’d manage to get rooms. Then he made another call, on the fifth ring you answered.

“Hello,”

“Hey baby,”

“Everything okay? I’m at work.” He heard you moving about, probably closing the door for privacy.

“Yeah, good. I got a surprise.”

“Oh you do?” your voice relaxed, happy the call wasn’t anything to worry about. It was unusual for him to phone during the day, usually waiting for the evening when you both had more time.

“Guess which handsome fella will be warmin’ your bed tonight?”

“Really, how come?” too excited, you didn’t attempt to tease him.

“Close by, swung it so we go that way. Perks of being in charge. Happy?”

“Of course. I miss you. Wait. God. I promised Krissy I’d meet her for dinner, talk wedding stuff. I’ll cancel. Rearrange.” He chuckled as you rambled.

“Baby it’s fine, got a long drive ahead and then I gotta settle the guys in. You go get somethin’ to eat and I’ll meet you after.” In truth he wished he could go straight to you but it would draw unwanted attention from the Reavers – some would surely recognise the place and guess why he’d chosen it, he didn’t need to shove it in their faces. Better to treat them to some well-earned beers, tell jokes, play pool and slip off early.

That’s what he did. They headed to Joe’s, an all too familiar place, technically his local bar and the place he met you. He could have avoided it, but it was the best place around for them, attracted a variety of people. Not that the Reavers would completely fit in, they stood out wherever they went, but they’d be happy enough with beer and bar sports. He’d played his part and was ready to leave, in the past he’d pick up a girl right about now so it really wasn’t that different, still able to keep up the pretence of good ole Don. He even got hit on by a couple of college chicks, pretty but young, the kind you’d ask to check ID – not that he was interested, it just flattered his ego to know he still had it. He wanted to go home. He was getting tired - the day, the week catching up on him, and yearned for you. You’d messaged to let him know you were on your way back and he frankly couldn’t wait any longer. Went to pay the check at the bar, a familiar waitress obliged then he heard him name.

“Donnie is that you?”

Next to him appeared Jess, beautiful and knew it. He greeted her with a nod, prayed silently that the waitress would hurry. “Here all alone?” She sat on stool to his side, her skirt skimming the tops of her thighs as she crossed her legs.

“Nah guys are over there, besides I’m just about to head out.”

“Oh yeah need company?” Donnie shook his head and wagged his finger, god she was bold, each time they’d met she had blatantly flirted and she was supposed to be your friend.

“No, I’m good.”

Jess’ hand was on his shoulder and brushed down his arm. “You sure? My place is pretty close by.”

“Listen,” Donnie patience and courtesy thin as he removed her hand with his metal one, applying enough pressure to convey his annoyance. “I’m not interested. Not now, not ever. And this,” he motioned to her “gotta stop. People are goin’ to get hurt.”

“Like I care about your girlfriend.” She scoffed, shook her hair from her face revealing brazen disdain.

“No you clearly don’t…maybe care about yourself though or Krissy, don’t think she’d be too impressed.” Then it dawned on him, it was so fucking obvious. “Did y’know I’d be here? Upset ‘cos the girls didn’t invite you to their little get together?”

She glared, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Donald had to laugh, it was so fucking pathetic. Give him mutants and the military any day over the fucking politics of female friendship.

“You know we were right about you. I told her you’re just jealous.”

“Oh yeah and what did she say?” she spat.

“That you were a fuckin’ bitch.”

Donald threw the cash on the bar and walked away.

As soon as he slammed the car door shut exhaustion fell on him, he was thankful the drive was short. Today had started well but the drain of work, of chasing mutants, being on the road and fighting off fucking advances had taken its toll. He just wanted to get back to you but even that was tainted – he needed to tell you, he didn’t need more secrets, you’d moved beyond that but he just couldn’t deal with the fucking drama. You were so tetchy when it came to that woman and he was just too goddamn tired. He only had a few hours with you and desperate to bask in domestic bliss for that short time. He’d keep it to himself for now, it was easier and he’s had plenty of practise at hiding things.

When he arrived at your house, he let himself in and headed for the bathroom – no need for bags, he had things at yours, home from home. The lights were low, and he didn’t see you as he made his through the house but he knew you were there.

“Baby, I’m gonna jump in the shower.” He called out, not hearing your response, the sound of the water beginning to sputter. He was filthy, muscles ached, he needed to wash the grime of the day from him.

He undressed, removed his metal arm (it could withstand water but it was heavy like his head), stepped in the shower and let the water wash over him. He heard you purposely clear your throat, “Room for one more?” He glanced around the curtain, smiled at you standing there as naked as a jaybird with a cheeky glint in your eye – he was a bad influence on you.

“There’s a sight for sore eyes. C’mere baby, I missed you.”

His arm encircled you as soon as you stepped into the tub, drew you to him, your own arms around his neck, reached up to kiss him. “Mmm, missed you too… you look tired.” Donnie nodded, his eyes closed. “Let’s clean you up.”

Donnie kept his arm around you, flat palm brushing up and down your back, over your curves as you began to wash his hair. Some fruity shampoo, your fingers massaging his hair, nails scratching over his scalp, Donnie groaned in bliss. Tilted his head backward so that the water washed away the suds. Another squirt of a different perfumed liquid, now silky hands ran over his body, smooth movements skimming over his skin, paused at his shoulders, fingers digging deeper massaging his muscles, helping him to relax. Your hands moved lower, he chuckled, “You washing everywhere?” peeking through one eye.

“Un huh.” You gently cupped him, silky soap around his balls before moving up and down his shaft, he clacked his teeth, you knew how to tease him. “You know I need to wash too.”

“Oh, is that right sweetheart?” He was tired but he could muster enough energy to play your game, it’s all he longed for. He held open his hand for you to put in some shower gel, then used it to explore your body. Hair was up so he began at your neck, smiling as his fingers traced the delicate gold chain that hung there – a symbol of your love, you’d promised never to take off and you never had. Down over your collar bone, down between the mounds of your breasts. Over one then the other. Regardless of beckoning sleep, parts of him began to come alive, the look and feel of your body awakening a familiar beast. “Turn around baby.”

Kissed him before you turned to face the tiled wall the hot water over your back. There wasn’t much room in the shower, it hung over a small tub which was crowded by Donnie’s large frame alone – it was times like these he longed for his Mexico apartment, it was palatial in comparison however you made it work. He put his fingers in his mouth, gathered spit and placed his hand between your legs, running fingers through folds, inside of you. Usually he’d take his time, but not tonight he just needed to feel you next to him, you around his cock. You were tight but slick, his fingers worked you open, his hardening cock pressing against your back. He took it in his hand and teased the entrance before he thrust forward. Slow and careful letting you adjust to him, his weight forced you closer to the wall the cold tile making your skin pimple, strange juxtaposition next the heat of Donnie’s body and water cascading down. Ordinarily he’d make you come once or twice before pounding into you but tonight he was selfish – desperate in his need for you but also to sleep. He wasn’t cruel and nothing was better than getting you off – he knew the angle to hit that sweet spot, he knew how to tease your clit to drive you crazy so he got to work. When he felt your pussy clench and muscles quiver, when he heard the whimpering moans of passion he let himself go, chasing his own release in the hot wetness of you, withdrawing only at the very last moment, letting the water wash away the mess he made. You reached your arm back around his head, beckoned him for a kiss.

“I love you.” Three little words he never got tired of saying, three little words that were only ever for you.

“Let’s go to bed, you look beat.”

Donnie practically collapsed on the mattress, you found your place in the crook of his arm, cuddled up next to him, your dry naked bodies merging together. A soft kiss to your crown but soon all that could be heard was the deep breathing of slumber which came so easily when you were in each other’s arms.


End file.
